


Companion

by QueenMadelyn



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Death, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMadelyn/pseuds/QueenMadelyn
Summary: A short drabble





	Companion

Death stalked her and claimed anyone she loved. It was her silent yet brutal companion. Wherever she went whether it was soaring through the stars, planet-bound or time Death followed.

Michael waits, waits for the day that no longer stalks her and claims her like it has so many close to her.


End file.
